


Bittersweet

by cassanabaratheon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you," he said and caught her last breath in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

Bittersweet

It was as they had always said, for to die alone was never an option. He understood that this is the only way to save her, save them, before anyone came to tear them apart. And they had been apart for too long, each other's absence clawing at them, bleeding out their yearning to be whole again. Now they were, even as captives like the lions caged back at the Rock, it did not matter. They were here, together with limbs entwined and snatching back some of the light that had faded from their damaged selves.

A small shaft of the pale morning sunlight came through the window falling onto them so that it seemed that she glowed in his arms. Skin and hair seemed so vibrant and he reached out to curl a finger around one small lock. Their hair was almost the same length now and they appeared as almost perfect reflections like they used to be. Before he lost his hand and before they had been forced apart. Back to when they had been children play fighting and scaling the castle walls or swimming in the sea. Back to when they had been born and he had gripped onto her so that he wouldn't lose her.

"Jaime," she sighed his name and he glanced back to her face seeing her open her green eyes. He studied her face, his face, the face of their father and mother, their brother and their children. It was a face he had always wished to see every time he opened his eyes and the last face before the dark descended.

He said nothing but kissed her lips and she returned them warmly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he moved over. He could not stop the tears and when she tasted them she moved back to look at him. She stroked his face, her face, the face of their father and mother, their brother and their children and he saw her own tears gleam.

"My love," she whispered and he kissed her again, distracting her from his left hand that slowly crept up and caressed her neck. He kept kissing her as he wrapped his fingers around the slim column and still did so when he started to squeeze and her body jolted, reflexes telling her to fight. Soon she was gasping, struggling and her hands hit, slapped, scratched but he pushed down and then he felt her body slowly still and his eyes met hers for the last time.

"I love you," he said and caught her last breath in his mouth.

He held her tightly in his arms, rocking back and forth crying as the warmth gradually left her. Then he found the small dagger he had stuffed away and eased himself by her side. Cradling her close and with a final kiss he pushed the blade in and crimson seeped out and glistened in the golden light that filled the silent room.

_Fin._


End file.
